Ramsey Nijem vs. Joe Proctor
The fight was the first loss for Joe Proctor. The Fight The first round began. Four thirty, they're clinched up now. I got in just in time. Four fifteen, Proctor kneed the face working a standing guillotine. Four minutes. Nijem broke, they exchanged, wow, Nijem kneed the body, three to the face, they broke. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Nijem landed a flying crane kick to the body dropping Proctor, he had the back swarming with lefts. Three minutes, lefts under, Nijem has a hook. Lefts to the face and body under. More. More as Proctor tried to block. Two thirty-five. Nijem has both hooks, dragging Proctor down, Proctor's mouth is bloody. Nijem turned to mount beautifully, Proctor hip-escaped. Two minutes as they clinched. Nijem defended a standing guillotine. Nijem got a single to half-guard defending. Nijem escaped. He's taking the back. He's got a hook. Left elbow. One fifteen, Proctor rolled nicely, stood eating a combo, Nijem landed a combo and a beautiful high kick, Proctor landed a left hook and a counter right, Nijem's hurt, Proctor stuffed a single and landed in half-guard, wow, damn. Proctor wants a kimura. He has the arm isolated. Thirty-five with a right elbow to the body. Another. Two lefts. Fifteen with a left elbow. He's turtling Nijem up. He wants a choke. The first round ended. Great round, 10-9 Nijem. The second round began. Proctor landed two big rights, kneed the body and ate one. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Nijem landed a big left hook winding up, ate a left hook counter there again. Four minutes. Nijem teeped the body. Nijem landed a short counter right hand there and a nice leg kick. Three thirty-five. Nijem landed a jab. Nijem landed a big right. Three fifteen. Nijem landed a body kick, three minutes. Nijem landed a nice inside kick. Proctor landed a big counter right, they clinched. Nijem seems to be slowing down for sure. Two thirty as Proctor defended a double. Nijem got it to half-guard. He landed two right hammerfists. Proctor regained guard. Two minutes. Proctor swept nicely and turtled him up. One thirty as he worked a front choke. He has it tight. One fifteen. He's also mounting. Nijem is defending well turtling back up. One minute. Nijem stood to the clinch and got a single, Proctor still has that neck from half-guard. He let it go. Nijem landed a few right elbows to the body. He defended a guillotine. Nijem landed a few rights and a left elbow. The second round ended. Another great round, 10-9 Nijem but a lot closer. The third round began. Four thirty-five. Nijem landed a body shot and an overhand right there. Nijem landed a right and a few right uppercuts. Four fifteen. Nijem worked a double there. Proctor dropped back for an armbar losing it. He's trying a kimura from half-guard now. Four minutes. Two rights to the body for Nijem. Three thirty-five remaining. Proctor's mouth is a bloody mess. Few rights to the body. Three fifteen remaining. Nijem's taking the back. Lefts under. They stood to the clinch with three minutes. Nijem got the double defending a guillotine and escaping, working rights to the body. Two thirty-five. Few solid lefts. Proctor stood to the clinch, Nijem had the front headlock. Two fifteen. Proctor sprawled turtling Nijem up on a single. Proctor hipped over, going for the back with two minutes or a kimura, an armbar! Oh! Nijem's defending well. Rights and lefts land, teeing off. One thirty-five, he's in half-guard. Lefts under, Proctor is very tired. One fifteen. Rights to the body. One minute. Proctor sprawled a single, turtling him up. Thirty-five. Rights under. They clinched and broke, Nijem landed a big combo and a flying knee, another knee, ate a counter right. Ten. The third round ended and they hugged, wow. 10-9 Nijem, 30-27 Nijem. Great fight. They're working on Proctor's lip. 30-27, 29-28 twice UD for Nijem. Great win. Hands Proctor his first loss, impressive.